pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
Samuel Woodworth
Samuel Woodworth (January 13, 1784 - December 9, 1842) was an American poet, prose author, literary journalist, playwright, and librettist. Life Woodworth was born in Scituate, Massachusetts to Abigail (Bryant) and Revolutionary War veteran Benjamin Woodworth. Samuel was apprenticed to Benjamin Russell, editor of the Columbian Sentinel. He then moved to New Haven, Connecticut, where he briefly published the Belles-Lettres Repository, a weekly. He next moved to New York City (but recalled New Haven in his work, A Poem: New Haven.)"Old New Haven", Juliet Lapidos, The Advocate, March 17, 2005 Woodworth married Lydia Reeder in New York City on September 23, 1810. They had 10 children between 1811 and 1829. Woodworth remained in New York for the rest of his life, dying there in 1842 at the age of 56. Woodworth's son, Selim E. Woodworth, was a U.S. Navy officer who took part in the rescue of the snowbound Donner Party in California. The USS Woodworth (DD-460) was named for him. Writing The Old Oaken Bucket Woodworth is best known for the poem The Old Oaken Bucket. The first stanza reads: :How dear to this heart are the scenes of my childhood, :When fond recollection presents them to view! :The orchard, the meadow, the deep-tangled wild-wood, :And every loved spot which my infancy knew! :The wide-spreading pond, and the mill that stood by it, :The bridge, and the rock where the cataract fell, :The cot of my father, the dairy-house nigh it, :And e'en the rude bucket that hung in the well - :The old oaken bucket, the iron-bound bucket, :The moss-covered bucket which hung in the well. Hymn *Woodworth was a founding member of the New York Society of the New Church (Swedenborgian) and one of his poems became a hymn - "Oh for a seraph's golden lyre" - which is still sung by some New Church congregations. Recognition In 1826 "The Old Oaken Bucket" was set to music by George F. Kiallmark (1804–1887), and has been sung by generations of American schoolchildren. It was recorded in 1899 by The Haydn Quartet, the most famous barbershop quartet of the time, and was released on Berliner Gramophone. The Old Oaken Bucket House The Old Oaken Bucket House in Scituate, Massachusetts, is on the National Register of Historic Places. A sign on the house reads: 1630-1930 THE OLD OAKEN BUCKET Homestead and well made famous by Samuel Woodworth in his poem "The Old Oaken Bucket." Homestead erected by John Northey in 1675: Poet born in Scituate January 13, 1784. Massachusetts Bay Colony Tercentenary Commission. The Old Oaken Bucket trophy The Old Oaken Bucket trophy has been awarded every year since 1925 to the winner of the Big Ten Conference college football game between Purdue University and Indiana University. Although Woodworth was not from Indiana, the trophy's name refers to the sentiment that Hoosiers have for their home state. Publications Poetry *''New-Haven: A poem, satirical and sentimental, with critical, humorous, descriptive, historical, biographical, and explanatory notes'' (by "Selim Woodworth"). New York : Privately printed, 1809. *''Beasts at Law, or, Zoologian Jurisprudence: A poem, satirical, allegorical, and moral: in three cantos / translated from the Arabic of Sampfilius Philocrin, Z.Y.X.W. &c., &c., whose fables have made so much noise in the East, and whose fame has eclipsed that of Asop ; with notes and annotations, by Samuel Woodworth''. New York: Printed and published by J. Harmer & Co., 1811. *''Quarter-day, or, The horrors of the first of May : a poem'' (by "the author of Beasts at law''. New-York : S. Woodworth & Co., 1812.'' *''Bubble & Squeak, or, A Dish of All Sorts: Being a collection of American poems, published in New York''. New York: Printed for the booksellers, 1814. *''The Heroes of the Lake : A poem, in two books. New York: : Printed and published by S. Woodworth, 1814. .PDF *The Poems, Odes, Songs, and other Metrical Effusions, of Samuel Woodworth. New-York: Abraham Asten and Matthias Lopez, 1818. *''An excursion of the dog-cart: a poem (by "An imprisoned debtor"). New York : W. Bonker, 1822. *''Erie and Champlain, or, Champlain and Plattsbur: An ode''; written by S. Woodworth for the Columbia Society in celebration of the glorious 19th & 11th of September''. New York : J.A. & W. Geib, 18--?'' *''Melodies, Duets, Trios, Songs, and Ballads, Pastoral, Amatory, Sentimental, Patriotic, Religious, and Miscellaneous. Together with metrical epistles, tales and recitations. Second edition, comprising many late productions never before published. New-York: privately printed, by Elliot & Palmer, 1830. *''The Poetical Works of Samuel Woodworth (edited by his son). (2 volumes, New York : C. Scribner, 1861. Volume I, Volume II. Plays *''The Deed of Gift : A comic opera in three acts''. New York : Printed and published by C.N. Baldwin, 1822. *''La Fayette, or, The Castle of Olmutz: A drama in three acts''. New York: Published at the Circulating Library and Dramatic Repository, 1824; New York: C.N. Baldwin. *''The Forest Rose, or, American Farmers: A drama in two acts'' (music by John Davies). New York : Circulating Library and Dramatic Repository, 1825; New York: Hopkins and Morris. *''The Widow’s Son; or, Which is the Traitor: A melo-drama in three acts'' (music by J.H. Swindells). New York: Published at the Circulating Library and Dramatic Repository, 1825; New York: C.N. Baldwin. *King’s Bridge Cottage: A revolutionary tale founded on an incident which occurred a few days previous to the evacuation of N. York by the British: A drama in two acts, written by a gentleman of N. York, and performed at the Amateur Theatre''. New York : E. Dunigan, 1826.'' Novel *''The Champions of Freedom; or, The Mysterious Chief. A romance of the nineteenth century, founded on the events of the War, between the United States and Great Britain, which terminated in March, 1815. New York : C.N. Baldwin, 1816. Non-fiction *''The First Attempt, or, Something New: Being a picture of truth, drawn from the nature of things as they really exist. New-York : From the Halcyon press, by Samuel Woodworth & Co., 1811. *''The Life and Confession of James Hudson, who was executed on Wednesday the 12th January, 1825, at the falls of Fall Creek, for the murder of Logan, an Indian Chief of the Wyandott nation, to which is added an account of his execution. The whole written and published at the request of the deceased''. Indianapolis, IN: Printed at the Gazette office for the author, 1825. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy the Virtual Museum of the City of San Francisco.Bibliography of Samuel T. Woodworth, Virtual Museum of the City of San Francisco. Web, May 17, 2013. See also *List of U.S. poets References Notes External links ;Poem *"The Old Oaken Bucket" *Samuel Woodworth at PoemHunter (4 poems) ;Books *Samuel Woodworth at the Online Books Page ;Audio /video *[http://www.mutopiaproject.org/cgibin/piece-info.cgi?id=436 Recording of "The Old Oaken Bucket]" *"The Old Oaken Bucket" at YouTube. ;About *Samuel Woodworth in the Oxford Companion to American Theatre *The Life of Samuel Woodworth at Xavier University *Critical and Biographical Notice in Specimens of American Poetry *''Samuel Woodworth at Woodworth Ancestors *A family tree of Samuel Woodworth *"Poet's Tomb to be Moved from S.F." at San Francisco Virtual Museum (includes his Bibliography) Category:1785 births Category:1842 deaths Category:People from Scituate, Massachusetts Category:American Swedenborgians Category:American dramatists and playwrights Category:American poets Category:People from New Haven County, Connecticut Category:Woodworth political family Category:19th-century poets Category:English-language poets Category:Poets